


The Spark

by switchknitter



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Dom Loki (Marvel), Edgeplay, Enemies to Lovers, Fire Giant Tony Stark, Happy Ending, I totally made up the Muspelheim stuff, Impact Play, M/M, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Sub Tony Stark, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/switchknitter/pseuds/switchknitter
Summary: Tony finds out he has an ancestor from Muspelheim.  Loki offers an alliance.  As the two get to know each other, things get steamy.  But what else can you expect from a fire demon and a frost giant?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 93
Kudos: 340





	1. Trigger (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank the FrostIron Discord server for encouraging this madness. **of_lights_and_shadows** inspired this idea, and **lovewhatyoudo** read my outline and liked it enough I'm writing it.
> 
> This is a work in progress and I'll update it as I finish chapters. 
> 
> UPDATE: Ch. 1 is beta'ed and has minor changes. Thank you **XrDragonix**! Ch. 2 and after are being beta'ed by **artsmyspark** \-- thanks to you too!

The world was going gray at the edges as Tony watched Steve Rogers walk away. He felt so tired, so cold, and his body hurt so much… He was going to die, alone, in Siberia. He heard mumbling, like a voice underwater. FRIDAY? There was a sting in his arm, and then--

Fire. So much heat. Tony screamed, flames pouring from his mouth. His body felt lighter, hotter; he looked down, only to see his Iron Man suit melting off him. His entire body was on fire. He gasped, choking on the vaporized metal.

His first reaction was panic. He tried to beat the flames down, terrified. He’d rather have died from the fight than be burned alive.

It took a while to realize he didn’t hurt. Destroying his clothes, yes, but he felt… fine. Good, even. Like he’d never even had a fight, like he’d slept ten hours and woke well-rested.

The flames licking along his now-bare skin felt strangely comforting. He wasn’t an idiot; he knew that FRIDAY must have injected him with the emergency dose of Extremis he’d built into the suit. But no Extremis victim he’d ever seen burned like this and _lived_. He had altered the formula to make it more stable, though he’d hoped he’d never have to use it. His changes couldn’t have had this effect, could they?

Tony got to his feet slowly. He knew it was cold here, knew he’d _been_ cold, but his fire burned steadily and kept him warm. Still. He didn’t want to be a naked fireball when the help FRIDAY sent found him. He tried to relax. Imagined the flames quieting.

It worked.

Focusing his considerable intelligence on staying calm, he went looking for clothing. He needed to keep the flames away; otherwise, he could set the whole bunker on fire.

Too bad Rogers and his friend were gone. Tony wouldn’t have minded them getting caught in the explosion.

_Focus_.

He explored the bunker carefully, quietly. But he was alone. In a disused locker room he found a musty work shirt and pants, two sizes too big for him, and put them on. He was lacing his feet into a pair of ancient boots when the air around him changed subtly. Tony looked up, tensing instinctively.

“Hello, Man of Iron.” Loki was standing over him, imposing despite the amused smirk on his face. “You’re awfully short for a fire giant.”

Fire giant?


	2. Cousins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated. My awesome new beta, artsmyspark, did an amazing job on this chapter and it's a million times better than it was. Thank you, art!

What the fuck was a fire giant?

Tony stood up slowly. Why was this day determined to get worse? First, a fight with Steve and his murderbot boyfriend. And now? Fucking _Loki_. Tony tried to stay calm. He didn’t want to burn the only clothes he’d found. Tony wasn’t modest. He just needed something between him and the asshole standing before him. He grinned at Loki, all teeth. “Last I heard, you were dead.”

Loki shrugged. “The reports of my death are greatly exaggerated.”

Tony blinked. “Did you just quote Mark Twain?”

The god beamed at him. “Only apocryphally, I assure you.”

Tony barked a laugh. He couldn’t help it. This was surreal. “Twain also said, ‘If you tell the truth, you don’t have to remember anything.’” He gave Loki a pointed look.

It was Loki’s turn to laugh. “I didn’t come here to trade quotes, entertaining as it is.” His expression turned sober. “I felt a strange magical surge from this realm. I searched for its origin, and here you are.”

“Great, I caused a disturbance in the Force. Care to explain the ‘fire giant’ thing?” Tony raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

Loki slowly circled him, throwing him off guard. “You very obviously have an ancestor from Muspelheim, land of the fire giants,” Loki said, matter-of-factly. “I don’t know what caused your heritage to appear, but you are most definitely a son of that realm.”

Tony narrowed his eyes. Loki seemed to be in earnest, and, while it sounded bizarre, it also seemed very Occam’s Razor -- usually the simplest explanation is the truth. And Tony had no other explanation for his new abilities. “Prove it.”

“As you wish.”

Loki reached out a hand and grasped Tony’s shoulder before Tony realized what Loki was doing. The world spun for a moment, and then they were in front of a large black door.

Tony turned his head. They were somewhere bright, with orange sands and a reddish sky. “Where the fuck-- Muspelheim.” Of course.

“Muspelheim,” Loki agreed, and knocked politely on the door.

Tony wanted to scoop up some of the sand and take it home with him to study. He was on an alien planet. An _actual_ alien planet.

The door opened, and Tony turned back towards it. A bright orange person, about ten feet tall, was looking down at them. “Loki!”

“Gnissa,” Loki acknowledged, smiling. “This is Anthony Stark, a hero of Midgard with Muspel heritage. Stark, this is Gnissa. She is an old friend and fellow mage.”

The person -- woman -- bowed. “It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, come in.” Gnissa wore a long black leathery dress, no shoes, and had short dark hair. Very Halloween.

They walked into the massive house, Tony taking in the huge furniture. “Are all fire giants as tall as you?” Tony found himself asking.

“I am short for my kind. Why?”

“How did somebody your size, uh, ‘mate’ with a human?”

Gnissa laughed. “Our mages can change their size.” She shrank down to Tony’s height. “It is simple enough. We are creatures of fire, and flames are not fixed.”

“Huh.” Tony had nothing to add to that. “So Loki says I’m one of you now.”

“I sense the fire in you.” She beamed at him, seemingly delighted by him. “Free your flames, child.”

Tony paused. He didn’t want to burn his clothes off again.

Loki huffed and waved a hand. Tony’s clothes glowed green for a moment. “You don’t have to worry about your modesty, Stark. I made your clothes fire-resistant.”

“Thanks.” Tony wasn’t expecting Loki to anticipate that. He focused on bringing out his fire. It was far easier to connect to than he’d expected. It wooshed out of him, engulfing his body.

Gnissa inhaled sharply and bowed deeply. “Your Highness.”

Tony had better not be a king. This day was weird enough already.

The woman stood up. “You have the flames of Surtur.”

Loki chuckled. “Congratulations, Stark. You’re in line for the throne.”

Tony blinked.

“Not too close to it,” Gnissa clarified, “given your mixed parentage and probable bastardry. But yes, you are a prince of Muspelheim.”

“Bastardry? My parents were married when I was born.”

“I would suspect a grandparent.” Loki looked thoughtful. “Definitely not a parent, but not a distant ancestor either.”

Huh. Tony had never met his grandparents on either side; they’d all died before he was born. Or that’s what he’d been told.

He had another thought. “I’m not going to get assassinated, am I?” Given what Thor had told Tony about alien politics, he thought he had reason to worry.

Loki rolled his eyes as Gnissa giggled. “You are not in danger, Your Highness,” she told Tony. “Why, do you fear for your life?”

Tony’s jaw clenched in anger. “It wouldn’t be the first time someone’s tried to kill me. Hell, not the first time _today_.”

Gnissa and Loki both looked startled, but Tony took a deep breath and waved it off. “I really don’t want to talk about that right now.” He looked to Gnissa and indicated the flames still rising from his arm. “Can you show me how to control this?”

“Of course,” the fire mage agreed. “Loki, do you wish to stay?”

The god grimaced. “I cannot. I left my home rather abruptly. Let me take care of a few things, and I will return shortly.”

Tony felt his eyes widen. “You’re just going to leave me here?”

Loki shrugged. “You will be fine.”

He vanished before Tony could argue. Tony turned to Gnissa. “So, how do we do this?”

\---

It turned out to be easy to control his inner fire, as Gnissa called it, although she warned that it would be more difficult when he was angry. The good news was that, with a bit of practice, he wouldn’t need a soldering iron or a blowtorch anymore.

They were relaxing after the lesson, drinking something steaming that tasted like mulled cider but was oddly thirst-quenching, when there was a knock at the door.

Gnissa didn’t seem to be expecting anyone, but she returned to her normal size and answered the door. Tony couldn’t see who it was, but he saw his new friend bow to the visitor. “Greetings, Your Highness,” she said to the person.

“Lady Gnissa.” The soft, feminine voice paused. “The Allfather of Asgard sent a message that I have kin here.”

Odin? Surely Loki wouldn’t have told him. If he had, Thor would know Loki was alive… Tony shook off his thoughts. He’d solve that mystery later.

“Of course, Your Highness.” Gnissa opened the door all the way, letting in a willowy red woman accompanied by two huge guys who were obviously guards.

The woman wore a brown, short, leathery skirt and a matching halter top. She was barefoot like Gnissa, and had on jewelry that reminded Tony of moldavites. Her hair and eyes were a brilliant orange, like the sand outside. She looked startled, but then smiled. “Hello, Cousin! I knew Midgardians were tiny, but I had no idea!”

Tony fought back a scowl. Instead, he put on his best camera-ready smile. “Hi. I’m Tony Stark.” He wasn’t sure what kind of greeting to give.

“I am Eisa, Crown Princess of Muspelheim. My mother is Queen Glut, granddaughter of Surtur.” Eisa was still smiling. “I believe her sister is your progenitor.”

“Is she still alive?” Tony wouldn’t be surprised if she was.

“Ah, no, she died in a hunting accident when I was just past my majority.” Eisa patted his shoulder. He could tell she was trying to be careful with him. “Would you care to see the palace? It will take a few days to prepare a feast, but I would be happy to find you a guest room.”

“I wish I could right now, Cousin-- “, he said, and didn’t that feel weird to say, given that he’d never had a cousin before, “--but I left Midgard kinda spontaneously and I need to get home. I’d love to come back, though.” He meant it. Getting to explore an alien world? How _fucking cool_ would that be?

Eisa looked mildly disappointed. “I understand. Perhaps, you can return soon.” She really was pretty, in an alien sort of way. Odd to think they were related.

“I’ll send word when I can visit. I promise.” He smiled again, this time sincere. He supposed she could be plotting to murder him, but for now he would accept her kindness at face value.

There was another knock at the door. This time it was Loki. “Ah, Princess Eisa.” The god gave a shallow bow. “Charming to see you again.” He didn’t seem bothered by her being a good six feet taller than him.

“Likewise, Prince Loki.” She nodded regally at him, then turned back to Tony. “Be well, Cousin Tony.”

“You too.” He watched as she left, her guards behind her. He was suddenly exhausted.

Loki’s eyes narrowed, assessing Tony. “Shall I take you home, Stark?” His tone was soft, concerned.

“Please.” Tony didn’t forget his manners, though. “Lady Gnissa, it’s been a pleasure.”

“Mine as well, Your Highness.” She bowed. “Loki, do stop by more often. I’ve missed you.”

“My apologies,” the god said. “I’ve been busy.”

“I’m sure.” Her grin was mysterious, but Tony could see Loki wince in response. She laughed. “Safe travels.”

“Thanks,” Tony replied, feeling Loki’s hand on his arm.

Everything went blurry, and then they were back in Siberia.

Tony promptly vomited on Loki’s boots.

Gasping, Tony tried to stop the sudden panic at being back here, where he’d been betrayed, where he’d nearly died. He slid to the ground, weak-kneed. “Sorry.”

Loki crouched down and patted his back tentatively. “It is fine. Does skywalking not agree with you?”

Tony shook his head, still trying to breathe. “It’s this place.”

“Ah.” Loki gripped Tony’s arm, and then they were in a field. It could have been anywhere, but the sun was shining, the breeze made him feel better, and there were little yellow flowers dotting the green grass.

Tony stood up. “Where are we?”

Loki shrugged, letting go of Tony. “It matters not. Where would you have me take you?”

Tony noticed Loki’s boots were clean again. “I don’t know. I don’t want to go to the Avengers Compound, they might go back there. My house in Malibu is gone. I don’t-- I’m homeless--” He started to hyperventilate. On some level he knew it was ridiculous, he owned safehouses all over the world, but his bots and his _stuff_ weren’t at any of them.

“Breathe, Stark.” Loki sat down on the ground next to him. When had Tony gotten on the ground? Loki was almost petting him, and it felt kind of nice. Why was Loki being so nice?

“Why are you being so nice?” His voice was shaky as he looked to the god, confused.

Loki was quiet for a long time. Tony used the minutes to calm his breathing. Finally, the god said, “Because when I learned I was a frost giant, no one had been there for me.”

Tony looked up at him, but Loki had his face turned away. Tony could read the tension in the lines of his body, the way he held himself like he was trying not to crack. Tony wasn’t sure why he felt such empathy for the villain, but Loki had been nothing but kind to him today. “What’d you do?”

Loki turned back, eyes flat, smile bitter. “Attempted suicide.”

“Oh, fuck.”

The god turned away again, eyes distant. When he spoke again, it sounded hollow. “I was caught by a creature named Thanos. He forced my invasion of Midgard.”

Pieces clicked together for Tony. “I’d wondered why your eyes were blue before and then green after the Hulk had beat you up.”

“A blow to the head severs the Mind Stone’s connection.” Loki’s shoulders jerked in a shrug. His voice still had that empty quality that made Tony want to reach out to ground him. “Odin threw me in the dungeons without a chance to explain. Thor got Mother killed after that, and then he left me behind while he saved his woman’s life instead of mine.” Loki faced him again, still looking broken. “Odin has gone mad. I am acting in his stead, wearing his face, trying to prepare the realms for Thanos’ arrival. For he is coming.”

“Fuck.” Tony knew he was repeating himself, but he had no words. He knew that his voice sounded as empty as Loki's. “When you found me… my friend, my teammate, had just beat the shit out of me.” He tried to breath slowly. He didn’t want to panic again. “I was dying. My artificial intelligence injected me with a chemical compound to prolong my life. That’s what triggered the fire.”

“We both know betrayal,” Loki murmured.

“I’ve been through it before,” Tony sighed. “I thought… I thought this time I could trust someone.” He laughed bitterly. “I’m supposed to be a genius. You’d think I’d learn.”

They were both quiet for a time. It was weird for Tony to see his broken edges reflected in someone else. He wasn’t sure if it was comforting or disturbing.

Finally Loki stood, pulling Tony up with him. “I should take you somewhere.” His hand, still on Tony’s arm, felt calming. Solid.

Tony thought for a moment. Best to stay in the States, near Pepper and-- oh, fuck, he needed to visit Rhodey in the hospital tomorrow. He’d been a terrible friend, leaving as soon as Rhodey had been stabilized, to chase after Rogers. His best friend was going to be in New York City tomorrow, in the best medical facility Tony could afford.

Stark Industries still owned Stark Tower, renamed after the Avengers had moved upstate. He could go there, get a hotel room, and see Rhodey in the morning. Yeah, that would work. “Can you take me to the penthouse of Stark Tower? You’ve been there--”

“I remember,” Loki said dryly.

Tony swallowed, suddenly hopeful. “Can-- can you heal people?”

Loki arched an eyebrow. “I have access to healing stones. They can cure most any recent injury. Why, are you hurt?”

“No. A friend. Yesterday. I--” Tony bit his lip. “I’ll owe you a favor, any favor, if you can heal my best friend.”

“_Any_ favor?”

“I won’t kill or maim someone for you. But otherwise, yeah. Anything.” He felt himself tremble. He knew hope was a dangerous thing, but it flickered in him regardless.

“You have a deal, then.” Loki took Tony’s elbow. “I will return you to your realm, and we will make plans for your friend.”

Tony felt light-headed from relief. This day had been a fucking roller coaster. “Thank you. I mean it.”

The last thing he saw before they skywalked again was Loki’s smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ran away from me and dumped feels all over my nice clean story outline.
> 
> Bucky as the “murderbot boyfriend” came from a fantastic FrostIron fic whose name I don’t remember, but will credit here when I find it.


	3. Miracle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the story has been completely beta'ed now. None of the events or dialogue changed, but the first two chapters read so much better now, if you want to have a look. This is beta'ed too (thanks, **artsmyspark**), and all future chapters will be before I post them. Enjoy!

It was eight in the morning the next day when Tony arrived at Rhodey’s hospital room. He was exhausted, body and soul, and he’d wished more than once he’d stayed on Muspelheim. At least there he wouldn’t have to deal with calls from the U.N., the President, and the media. _Everyone_ wanted to know where Captain America was.

Tony knew his nightmares about the fight and his parents' fate were going to haunt him for years.

And here, another sight to trouble him: Rhodey in his hospital bed, paralyzed from a fight Tony had dragged him into. His best friend was dozing off, hooked up to monitors and an IV drip, and it hurt so much to know that if it wasn’t for Tony making a deal with a _god_ \-- the literal definition of a miracle -- Rhodey may never walk unaided again.

Tony forced a smile. “Morning, Honeybear!”

Rhodey twitched and opened his eyes. “Hey, Tones.” He sounded tired.

Tony made a show of looking around the room. “Want me to bust you out of here? They can’t keep you here if you don’t want to stay.”

“I don’t know, there’s this nurse who’s awfully pretty.” Rhodey looked concerned. “You know this wasn’t your fault, right?”

“I--” Tony wasn’t expecting that. Of _course_ it was his fault. Rhodey was just being nice.

“I’m serious, Tony. You didn’t make me go to Germany. You didn’t make me fight.” The colonel’s eyes were earnest. “I know you blame yourself. You’re good at that.”

Tony couldn’t handle the kindness. It hurt too much. So he did what he was best at: he deflected. “It doesn’t matter, because I got these magic healing stones from Asgard. If they work, you can walk right up to that nurse and ask her out on a date.”

Rhodey’s eyes widened, then narrowed. Tony got it. He was skeptical too. “Magic healing stones.”

“I know, I know. But the king said they’re for real. Wanna try them?”

“Guess it can’t hurt any.” Rhodey shifted his upper body and winced.

Tony took the two small stones from his pocket. “I feel ridiculous, but…” He moved to stand over Rhodey and placed the rocks on Rhodey’s sternum.

Rhodey trembled. “What the fuck?” He started glowing. A warm white light filled the room, forcing Tony to close his eyes. There was energy in the air, like ozone, at the back of Tony’s throat. Rhodey’s heart monitor sped up, beeping wildly--

And then, there was a moment of silence.

Tony opened his eyes. The rocks had disappeared. The beeping returned to a steady pace as a nurse dashed in. Rhodey looked to be in shock.

“Mr. Rhodes, are you okay?” the nurse asked.

“I… I think I’m fine, actually.” Rhodey moved his legs under the blankets, experimentally.

She gasped. “Let me get the doctor.”

As she left, Tony was terrified that he was dreaming . It couldn’t be that easy. “Did they work?”

“I think they did. Goddamn. I feel _good_.” Rhodey grinned and threw the covers off, carefully rearranging his IV so he could sit at the side of the bed.

Tony felt ready to cry from relief. “Rhodey.” He put a hand on his friend’s shoulder, and Rhodey squeezed it. This was worth _anything_ Loki could possibly ask him for. “Let the doc look you over, and afterwards we’ll go get cheeseburgers. Sounds good?”

Rhodey chuckled. “I want pancakes.”

“So, we’ll go to that diner.”

His friend knew which one he meant. “Perfect.”

Tony knew he didn’t just mean the pancakes.

\---

After two hours of arguing with the medical staff and a thorough exam, they were out of the hospital and were now waiting on their food.

After the waitress poured their coffee and left with their orders, Rhodey brought up the thing that Tony hadn't wanted to talk about. “So, did Thor come back, or what?”

Tony sipped his coffee. Sweet nectar of heaven. “I have to tell you something, and you’re not going to like it.” He set his cup down, fidgeting. “But I need you to stay calm. And promise not to tell anybody.”

Rhodey narrowed his eyes. “I don’t like where this is going.”

“Promise me,” Tony insisted.

“I promise, but now you’ve got me nervous.” Rhodey took a swallow of coffee.

“I got the stones from Loki.”

Rhodey set his mug down too hard. “Loki?!”

Tony winced. “You said you’d stay calm, Honeybear. Let me explain.”

“Uh-huh. Go ahead.” His friend looked a little dangerous right now. Not good.

“He was forced to invade Earth. And yes, I believe him.” Tony held up a hand at his friend’s skeptical expression. His eyes turned pleading. “Hear me out. He’s not the same guy he was before. He was mind-controlled. He’s been through hell and he helped me and I asked him if he could help _you_. So, he did.”

Doubt was written all over Rhodey’s face. “You said you got those rocks from the king of Asgard.”

Tony grinned, sheepish. “I did. Loki’s currently the king. Sort of.”

Rhodey still looked suspicious. “Where’s Thor?”

“I don’t know.”

At that moment, the waitress came over with their food. Tony thanked her, picked up his cheeseburger, and took a big bite while Rhodey poured syrup on his pancakes in silence.

Finally, Rhodey said, “You know I trust you, Tones. But, this is _really_ fucking weird, and I don’t like it.”

Tony’s mouth twisted. “There’s other stuff you aren't going to like, but it has nothing to do with Loki. Yesterday was a fucking shitshow.” He huffed. “I’ll tell you all about it, but first, let’s eat.”

“All right.” Rhodey looked unhappy as he picked up his fork.

Tony hated that he’d upset his friend, but surely Rhodey would see that Loki was nothing to worry about. Although he wasn’t looking forward to telling him about Rogers.

They were both hungry, and it was easy to focus on their food. The cheeseburger was perfect, and the fries weren’t too crispy. The meal was exactly what Tony needed right now.

Tony paid the bill, and his driver took them back to Stark Tower. If Tony was going to tell this story today, then he might as well tell Pepper at the same time.

Once they were settled in Pep’s office with more coffee and a locked door, Tony began to talk. Siberia. Muspelheim. Loki helping him through his breakdown, although he didn’t mention Loki’s heartbreaking past.

By the time he was done with his story, he was exhausted again, and his two closest friends looked ready to murder Steven Grant Rogers. Tony felt a lump in his throat, his eyes watering. He was so tired.

“We are never letting that man near you again.” Pepper’s eyes burned with rage, her jaw tight.

“Agreed.” Rhodey ran a hand over his face. “I’ll see if my contacts can find him and Barnes. They should be in jail.”

“I am already looking for them,” FRIDAY offered.

Tony tried not to wince. His baby girl hadn’t handled losing him well. She’d been connected to her mainframe via satellite in Siberia, so she remembered injecting him with Extremis. As far as she knew, he’d died and she’d been the one to kill him. His poor sweetheart. “Thanks, FRI. I appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Boss.”

And then Loki was standing next to him, casual, as if he’d been there all along. Maybe, he had. “Hello.”

Rhodey and Pepper both flinched. Tony didn’t. “Hey, Lokes. What’s up?”

“I was coming to check on you,” Loki replied, ignoring the others, “and make sure the stones had worked properly.” At that he looked to Rhodey.

“I feel better than I have in years,” Rhodey told him, cautious. “Thank you. What do I owe you?”

“Nothing.” Loki looked surprised. “It was a favor for Stark.” Thankfully, he didn’t mention that Tony owed him.

“Well, thanks, man.” Rhodey nodded at Loki. “We’re cool, as long as you don’t hurt anybody else.”

“Midgard is safe from me.” Loki inclined his head. “You have my word.”

Tony realized he’d forgotten the introductions. Fuck, he was tired. He sat up a little straighter and waved his hand. “Loki of Asgard, this is James Rhodes-- call him Rhodey, everyone does-- and Pepper Potts. And FRIDAY’s listening, you met her last night.”

Loki offered his hand to Pepper, who shook it politely. Tony could see the tension in her, but she hid it well. Rhodey shook hands next, a little friendlier. Tony couldn’t blame him; Loki had been responsible for his recovery.

“You would seek the ones who have harmed you?” Loki asked Tony. The god’s eyes were calculating even though his body language was relaxed.

“Yes,” Rhodey interjected before Tony could answer.

“Shall I kill them for you?” Loki’s tone was casual, like he was asking if Tony wanted fries with that. His smile spoke of violence.

Tony wanted to say yes. He really did. But it would look bad. “I’ll settle for jail time.”

FRIDAY spoke. “I have footage of the fight from the Boss’ suit. I’m sure it would be admissible at trial.”

“Good girl,” Tony said approvingly, even as he cringed at the idea of there being a record of Rogers’ betrayal.

Loki seemed displeased. “I doubt there’s any reason you should view it. Can you get me a map of your realm?”

FRIDAY projected one over Pepper’s desk.

The god hummed, eyes glazing over for a minute. “There,” he said, pointing on the map.

“Wakanda,” FRIDAY said.

Tony sighed. If they were under T’Challa’s protection, they were untouchable for now.

Pepper started typing on her computer. “I’m writing the U.N. a letter, telling them what you've told me about Rogers, and saying that you’re off duty for the next month because you’re healing from your injuries. They don’t need to know that you’re part alien and that you've already recovered. I’ll send it along with FRIDAY’s footage and Rogers’ location, and then, you’re going on a vacation.” She looked to Tony, eyes full of concern. “You’ve been through a lot. You need a break.”

Tony loved this woman. Why couldn’t they have made a better couple? Their breakup didn’t hurt anymore, but he still felt regret. “Thanks, Pep. Although, I’m not sure where to go.”

“Muspelheim?” Loki offered.

Rhodey shook his head. “I think Tones needs to stay on Earth. We still have a lot of bad guys, and now we’re down to two Avengers .”

“What if they come looking for me?” Tony tried not to sound scared. As much as he hated to admit it, he had imagined Rogers kicking down his door, and coming to finish what he’d started.

Tony felt Loki’s hand was on his shoulder, a cool and calming presence. Tony breathed, deeply.

Rhodey’s eyebrows went up slightly at the exchange, but thankfully he didn’t remark on it. “I doubt he’ll come back for you. Not while he has a place to stay with no extradition treaty.”

Pepper agreed. “He’ll be arrested the moment he leaves Wakanda, I think. Every country that has signed the Accords will want to capture him.” She thought for a moment. “You have a house upstate, only a three-hour drive from here. It’s big enough for you to have a workshop. I can send DUM-E and U, and have someone pack your things from the Avengers' compound.”

Tony relaxed for the first time in days. “That'd be perfect. I still have a couple of cars in the garage, right?”

“An Audi R8 and a Saleen S7,” FRIDAY told him.

“Cool. I’ll drive the Audi up.” It was a convertible, and the weather was pleasant enough to have the top down once he got out of the city. “Anybody want to go with me?” He wasn’t expecting a yes, but it would be nice to have company.

But while his human friends were demurring -- he knew he was leaving them with a pile of work to do -- Loki spoke up. “I can accompany you for the drive.”

Everyone seemed surprised by that, including Loki.

“Awesome,” Tony said, even if he was a little unsure of what he and Loki would talk about. “Shall we?”

Pepper and Rhodey hugged him goodbye, and promised to see him soon. They thanked Loki again, and Pepper gave Tony the Audi keys. He beamed at her, relieved he didn’t have to deal with anything for a while.

Time for a vacation.


	4. Only Once

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! My writing mojo went on an unplanned vacation. But it's back, and the next three chapters are written already. (I was productive today, and my beta **artsmyspark** had some free time as well.)
> 
> Enjoy!

After a quick stop for to-go cups of coffee, Tony and Loki were on the road to the Catskill Mountains.

“I’ve never been to this house,” Tony told Loki as they inched through Manhattan traffic. He felt kind of silly about it, and he knew it carried in his voice.

Loki arched an eyebrow, mouth quirking in amusement. “You own a home you’ve never visited?”

Tony shrugged, mildly embarrassed. “I was feeling depressed and misanthropic one night last year, and wanted a cabin in the woods where nobody would bother me. Alcohol might have been involved.”

“I see.” Loki sounded on the verge of laughter.

They were both quiet for a few minutes. Tony thought about putting music on, but decided Loki probably wasn’t the AC/DC type. He needed some kind of distraction. Memories of Siberia were starting to creep up on him again: flashes of laying in the snow, Rogers’ shield coming down on him--

“Stark,” Loki said.

Tony startled and glanced over at Loki. The god looked calm, and like he knew what was going through Tony’s head. “The light is green now,” Loki said mildly.

Oh, right. Tony drove until traffic stopped again.

“Being king of Asgard is incredibly dull,” Loki said out of nowhere.

Tony perked up at the potential diversion. Plus, he was curious about what Loki did all day when he wasn’t rescuing Tony. “I thought you liked it when people knelt for you.”

Loki snorted derisively. “Not greedy nobles who wish to kiss Odin’s posterior in return for power.”

Tony barked a laugh. “Sounds like toadies are the same everywhere.”

“They are. I have to make my own entertainment.”

As Loki launched into a story about causing mischief in the court, Tony found himself smiling. He was glad Loki was with him. And wasn’t that a strange thought?

\---

Tony felt a sense of dread as he pulled into the garage of the cabin. Okay, it was more of a small mansion than a cabin, but it was his house. He could call it whatever he liked. Loki would be leaving now. Tony would be alone, and he wasn’t sure he could bear it.

He led the way in, through the garage door and up into the spacious living room. The interior decorator had done a good job; the place felt warm and welcoming even though the house had been empty for some time. The room smelled fresh. Pepper must have had the housekeeper come by while he’d been driving.

“I’m going to see if there’s any coffee,” Tony said. He tried not to look too pathetic. “Have time to stay for a cup?”

Loki’s eyes flickered over Tony before meeting his gaze. “I suppose I could manage to be away a little while longer.”

Tony’s shoulders slumped in relief before he could stop himself. Fuck it, Loki already knew he was a mess. “Great. Let me check the kitchen.”

The housekeeper had prepped the coffeemaker before they left, bless them. All Tony had to do was flip the switch to start the machine. Loki came and stood beside him as Tony watched the first drops of coffee fall into the pot.

“You know I cannot stay long,” Loki said, quietly. “I enjoy your company more than I thought I would, but I have duties to attend to.”

Tony glanced up at him. “I know. I appreciate you being here, Lokes. You saved my life, you--" Tony rubbed his forehead. "Christ, the last twenty-four hours have just been--”. The weight of it all hit him again. “This is probably going to sound really dumb, but can I hug you?”

Loki’s eyes widened. “I… suppose?”

Tony turned and slid his arms under Loki’s, laying his head on the god’s shoulder. He could feel how tense Loki was, but after a second, his arms wrapped around Tony, hesitantly.

He melted into the god’s embrace. Loki had saved him, helped him, empathized with him. The rational part of Tony’s brain knew his sudden attachment to Loki was just gratitude, but in that moment, it didn’t matter. Loki cared enough to help, and wasn’t judging him. Tony needed that right now. Desperately.

Without really meaning to, he tilted his head. He was just tall enough to brush his lips against Loki’s neck. Even as Loki froze, Tony realized he wanted the comfort of sex. He wanted Loki.

“I’m sorry, Lokes, I just… I want--” Tony licked his lips. He was needy enough that forming words was hard.

Loki pulled back to look at Tony, although he didn’t let go completely. His hands were on Tony’s waist. He was frowning slightly, but his eyes were full of concern. “You desire intimacy.”

Tony nodded once. Swallowed.

The god was silent for a long moment. “I can offer you this, but only once. I am not prepared for more, and my position in Asgard--”

“I get it,” Tony interrupted. He felt hopeful. He didn’t want attachment, he told himself. Only comfort. “Just the once.”

Loki carefully took his hand from Tony’s shoulder and gently cupped Tony’s face. He leaned down, and pressed his mouth against Tony’s.

Tony parted his lips instinctively and moved forward, pressing himself against Loki as the god’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Fuck, Loki was an amazing kisser. Tony pulled him closer, clinging to him like a shipwrecked sailor in a storm. Every fiber of his being wanted this. Needed this.

When Loki pulled away, Tony nearly whined. “Tell me you know where there’s a bed in this house.”

“Uh.” Tony tried to remember the floor plan but drew a blank. “Upstairs, probably.” He grabbed Loki’s hand and pulled the god after him, up the staircase and looked into the first room he came to. Yes, there was a bed. Success! He dragged Loki in.

Loki laughed breathlessly, smiling with lust-darkened eyes as he pulled his shirt off. “Undress for me, Anthony.” It was a command. And, oh fuck, Loki giving orders opened a whole new flood of desire.

Tony took off his clothes, stumbling as he pulled off his sneakers. Loki was naked by the time he finished, and what Tony saw took his breath away. “You’re beautiful,” he said, eyes full of wonder.

“You’re rather attractive yourself.” Loki was smiling as he moved into Tony’s space. He gently pushed Tony backwards, onto the bed, and leaned over him, caging Tony in with his body. The press of their skin touching for the first time was the best thing Tony had felt in ages.

Loki gave him another one of those devastating kisses, lips and tongue masterful enough that Tony moaned and bucked up against the god. Loki maneuvered them so they were laying in the center of the bed without breaking the kiss. Goddamn, Loki was strong. It turned Tony on even more.

Loki kissed down his jaw to his neck, and bit lightly. At Tony’s gasp of pleasure, he bit again, harder, as his hand snaked between them to grasp Tony’s cock.

Tony was going to die of pleasure, and he was happy about it.

He wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders, digging his nails in without even meaning to, and spread his legs for the god above him.

“What do you want from me?” Loki asked, pushing himself up to look at Tony even as he kept stroking Tony’s cock. “My hand? My mouth? My cock inside you?”

It all sounded good, but Tony wanted closeness. “Your cock,” Tony said. “Please.”

Loki sat back on his heels. Tony missed him immediately, but the god ran his hands down Tony’s chest, which felt nice. Then he gently pinched Tony’s nipples, which felt even better. Tony moaned, and Loki increased the pressure.

“Fuck yeah,” Tony mumbled, reaching down to stroke himself.

“You like pain?” Loki twisted Tony’s nipples, earning a whine. “Answer me.”

“Yesss,” Tony hissed as the pain increased.

“You want me to hurt you?” Loki sounded breathless.

“Please, Loki. Yes.”

Loki let go of one nipple and slapped Tony hard across the face. And oh, fuck, that was perfect. Exactly what Tony needed.

The god pulled Tony’s hand off his cock, quickly moving off of him and rolling him over before Tony could react. Loki smacked Tony’s ass, hard, and Tony gasped. “Is this what you want?” Loki’s voice was hard, and it made Tony’s cock jump against the bedspread.

“Yes, god, Loki, please--”

“That’s right,” Loki replied, hitting Tony twice in rapid succession. “I _am_ a god, and you’d do well to remember that.” He began spanking Tony in earnest, holding him down with one hand on his upper back.

Tony thrashed and moaned, unable to move or do anything except take the blows Loki gave him. He howled and jerked against Loki’s palm on his back. It was perfect. He hadn’t realized how much he'd needed this.

The spanking went on and on, and Tony was unmoored. He felt fuzzy, his ass warm, his body twitching as his muscles started to go lax. He was dimly aware of Loki rolling him over and parting his thighs.

Reality came rushing back as Loki took Tony’s cock in hand. The god was smiling softly, even as his pupils were blown wide with lust. “Are you with me, Anthony?”

“Yes,” he managed to reply. His tongue felt thick, and he could almost cry from how aroused he was. His eyes fluttered closed, and he felt two slick fingers testing his opening. Loki hummed in delight, and the next thing he knew Loki’s dick was slowly breaching him.

Tony moaned. Loki was big, and Tony made himself relax as the god pushed in slowly. Tony’s entire existence came down to the hand on his cock and the dick sliding into him bit by bit. He whimpered and instinctively spread his legs a little wider.

Finally, finally, Loki was all the way in, his hip bones against Tony’s ass. Loki caressed his jaw with one hand. “You are beautiful like this, pet.”

Tony felt warm with the praise as Loki began to fuck him slowly. The hand on his dick was just as slow, and Tony was torn between wanting to come and wanting this to last forever. He was feeling fuzzy again. Loki could do whatever he wanted to him. Loki would take care of him.

Relaxing into the pleasure, Tony tilted his hips just a little and moaned at the way Loki’s length dragged across his prostate.

Loki chuckled lowly. “That’s it, pet. So gorgeous.” Loki picked up speed, but not enough to make Tony wild again. It was pure pleasure, drawn out and leaving Tony gasping as Loki kept going.

Tony had no idea how long Loki had been fucking him when the god suddenly increased his pace, stroking Tony with a slick hand. Something in Tony snapped and he howled, pulling his knees up to give Loki more depth and gripping the god’s upper arms.

“Anthony. Yes. Norns. Yes.” Loki regressed into a foreign tongue as he fucked Tony hard and fast, murmuring what sounded like praise as he brought Tony to the edge of pleasure.

When Tony came, everything went white, and it felt like his entire soul was pulsing out through his cock as release overtook him. Exhaustion hit hard as he realized Loki was coming too, deep inside him.

He was dimly aware of Loki rolling off him, of drinking some water, of Loki whispering praise in his ear.

He slept.

When he woke, he was alone. A note was propped up on the pillow beside him.

Groggy, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and picked up the folded page. Loki’s handwriting was spidery yet elegant.

_Anthony,_

_I am sorry I had to leave before you woke, but there is an emergency in Asgard. I will return to check on you when I can._

_I had a lovely time with you today. Thank you for sharing yourself with me. Take care of yourself. You have more to do in this lifetime, and more to learn from your family in Muspelheim. I will take you back there when you wish it._

_Sincerely,_

_Loki_

Tony sighed, feeling strangely bereft. But, Loki would come back. He'd said he would, and Tony believed him. Maybe there wouldn’t be any more sex, but maybe they could be friends.

\---

It was three months later when Tony gave up hope.


	5. Arrival

Seven months after Tony had last seen Loki, he got a call from the U.N.

“Mr. Stark?” The Official -- Tony had immediately forgotten his name -- sounded anxious. “There’s a spaceship inbound for Earth. It transmitted a message. It’s Thor. He and his people, about two hundred of them, are arriving, and they’re asking for asylum.”

Tony’s first thought was if Loki could be on board. His second was that this could be a disaster. Then, he realized he could get his hands on alien tech. “If you can, have them land at the Avengers compound. I’ll head over there and start ordering supplies. I can have a tent city set up within a few hours.” Good thing it was early fall. It was still warm enough to sleep outside comfortably.

The guy let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Mr. Stark. I’ll be in touch.”

As soon as the call disconnected, Tony rang Pepper. “Pep, we’ve got incoming space refugees.” He explained the situation briefly.

His CEO wasn’t stupid. “You want to reverse-engineer their ship.”

“Fuck yes.” Tony was excited by the prospect.

“I’ll get on it. Food, tents, and personnel will meet you at the compound. I’ll get Legal to find me lawyers who can broker the Asgardians’ asylum.”

“You’re the best.” He hung up and made for the Mark 23. Flying would be much faster than driving.

\---

It was five hours later and getting dark when the ship touched down on the airstrip on the edge of the Avengers’ property. Everything was ready for Tony’s guests. He hoped and feared Loki would be one of them. What would he even say to the god? ‘Where have you been? Couldn’t you have bothered to contact me?’ Then again, if he was now a refugee, fuck knows what had happened on Asgard over the last few months. He shouldn’t judge. He didn't even know if Loki was with them…

Thor was the first one off the ship, and he looked like hell. His hair was short, and he now had an eyepatch, but his mood seemed sunny as he greeted Tony with a bear hug. “My friend! It is good to be here!” He let go and shook hands with the representative the U.N. had sent, and with the head of the legal firm Pepper had hired for the Asgardians. There was also an SI lawyer present, to get legal rights to alien technology. Tony had told her to be gentle, but to acquire the rights before the U.N. could claim them.

After the introductions, Tony looked Thor over. “How are you, Sparky?”

“Well enough.” Thor grew serious. “My people have been through much. Asgard is no more.”

Tony was desperate to ask about Loki, but knew better than to do so in front of the woman from the U.N. “Well, I have room for you and your friends to stay while we find you somewhere permanent.”

“Thank you.” Thor’s one eye looked watery. Tony sincerely hoped the god wouldn’t start crying. “This means a great deal to me.”

“Yeah, well, it’s fine.” Tony felt embarrassed by so much emotion from Thor. “Get your people. My assistants will show them to their tents while you talk to the lawyer.”

Thor nodded, and waved to the ship. Tony could see curious faces looking out the door and windows. The Asgardians began to file out at Thor’s signal.

The official and the lawyer took Thor off to an office in the compound. Tony didn’t want to be involved in that unless he had to be. The SI lawyer knew what Tony wanted, and the asylum lawyer was a good one. Between the two of them they’d give the Asgardians a fair deal.

Tony had other things on his mind. Like Loki.

His mental process derailed, though, when Bruce emerged from the ship. “Green Bean? What the fuck?!” Tony went up to his friend and threw his arms around him.

“Hey, Tony.” Bruce looked mildly uncomfortable. “How are you?”

“Better now that you’re here. What _are_ you doing here?”

“I’ll tell you later. Right now, there’s something you should know.”

Tony tensed at the nervous, guilty look in Bruce’s eyes. “What is it?”

“Loki’s here.”

Relief washed over Tony. He still wanted to know where Loki had been, and he was twitchy about seeing him again, but he felt better knowing that Loki was alive and _here_, where Tony could talk to him.

Bruce’s eyes widened slightly, shocked. “You don’t care.”

“I’ll be glad to see him, actually. He saved my life a few months ago.” Tony grinned, trying not to bounce on his toes. Loki was here! “Where is he?”

Bruce still looked bemused. “He stayed behind on the ship. He wasn’t sure of the welcome he’d get.”

“Okay, great. Tell me where I can find him.”

“Uh. He was just inside the door a second ago.”

“Excellent.” Tony patted Bruce on the shoulder. “Go find someone in a red polo, they’re all staff here to help the refugees. Tell them to put you in the compound, that you’re an Avenger. We’ll catch up over dinner. Cool?”

“Sure.” Bruce blinked owlishly, but Tony was already heading to the ship.

Loki was where Bruce had said he was, watching Tony approach. He seemed uncharacteristically awkward, his lips pressed tightly together and his hands behind his back. “Hello, Stark.”

Tony tried to play it cool. He stuck his hands in his pockets to keep himself from fidgeting. “I thought I was Anthony, now.”

“Do you want to be?” Loki’s eyes were full of hesitance.

“I do. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

Loki exhaled audibly. “I had hoped we were. I am sorry I didn’t return as I'd promised. Odin died, Thor and I wound up on a planet outside the Nine, I had to destroy Asgard, and we were attacked on the way here…” Loki’s jaw tensed.

Tony put a hand on Loki’s arm. “It’s okay. Sounds like you’ve been through a lot.”

“I have.” Loki gave a small smile of gratitude at Tony’s acceptance.

“Are you hungry? I bet you’re hungry.” Tony felt a strange urge to take care of his friend. After all, Loki had done the same for him.

“I could eat, yes. Ship rations are not the best of meals, and certainly not for weeks on end.”

Tony wrinkled his nose. “Let’s sneak you into the compound. It would be bad if the chick from the U.N. saw you. Not until we get you pardoned.”

Loki’s eyebrows went up. “You would do that?”

“I would, and I will. I’ll talk to the immigration lawyer tomorrow.”

Loki’s eyes were soft. “Thank you, Anthony.”

“Anything for a friend.” Tony smiled, feeling a bit soft himself. “Any of your magic able to get you in unnoticed?”

In the blink of an eye, Loki was blond with short curly hair and bright blue eyes. He looked like a different person, despite his features not changing. “Will this do?”

“Perfect.” Someday, Tony was going to get Loki to explain magic. Speaking of which… “Hey, I seem to be doing okay at managing my fire stuff.” Tony started towards the compound.

“Oh?” Loki fell into step beside him.

“Yeah. One of my helper bots was delighted that I kept setting things on fire when I got frustrated, because his favorite toy is a fire extinguisher.” Tony chuckled. DUM-E repeatedly covering him in foam hadn’t been funny at the time, but the memory was entertaining in retrospect. “I got better at controlling it, though. Glad I did before I burned my house down.”

“Are you still at the cabin?”

“No, I needed to be closer to the city. I’ve moved into my parents’ old house in Manhattan.” Tony had been throwing out all the old furniture and redecorating, not wanting the reminders of the dead. But Loki didn’t need Tony dumping his baggage on him right now. “I’ve got a lot of room, if you ever need to get away for awhile.”

Loki stopped walking. Tony paused and looked up at him. The god seemed relieved. “I would be most grateful,” Loki said. “I am not well-liked among my people. They did not appreciate me tricking them into believing I was Odin. I saved many lives when Asgard fell, and I killed Thanos when he boarded our ship. Had I not, they would have likely tossed me out the airlock at the first opportunity.” He winced. “Staying away for a time might be best for everyone.”

“Not a problem.” Tony resumed walking, Loki by his side. “I need to stay here for a couple of days, make sure everything’s running smoothly. But you can come with me when I head home.”

“Thank you,” Loki murmured. “I owe you much.”

“No, you really don’t. You saved my life. Giving you a place to crash and hiring a lawyer is nothing compared to that.” Tony bumped his shoulder companionably against Loki’s arm. Fucker was _tall_. “And hey, friends help each other.”

“I wouldn’t know. I’m not used to having any.”

Tony wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he was glad to be stopped by one of his redshirts. Pepper hated when he called them that, but he was a longtime Trekkie and couldn’t help himself. It made him laugh. “Mr. Stark, the refugees have been shown to their tents, and dinner will be in fifteen minutes.”

“Great job,” Tony looked at the man’s nametag, “Min-Jun. I appreciate it.”

Min-Jun beamed. “Thank you, sir. Will you be eating with them?”

“I’ll have dinner in my suite, I think. Send up food for four, please. And tell Dr. Banner he’s welcome to join us.” Tony assumed Loki ate as much as Thor, thus the fourth plate.

“Of course, sir.” Min-Jun ran off to fulfill his duties, and Tony led Loki into the building.

Tony’s rooms were on the top floor. The decor was sparse -- he rarely spent time here -- but there was a bedroom, a living area, and a kitchenette with an expensive coffee maker. Tony started a pot. It had been a long day, and it wasn’t over yet. “Want some coffee?”

“I wouldn’t mind it.” Loki was slumped on the sofa, somehow wearing a tunic and loose pants instead of his armor. He was still blond, and it was disconcerting.

“Cream? Sugar?” Tony poured two mugs.

“Both, thank you.”

After doctoring Loki’s coffee, Tony brought over the cups and sat down as he handed Loki one. The god looked exhausted. Tony thought he would appreciate a light topic. “One of these days you’ll have to tell me how your magic works.”

Loki huffed a laugh. “I would say you would not understand it, but you aren’t truly mortal anymore. Since you have your own, you might well grasp the concepts.”

“I’m insulted,” Tony teased. “You should know by now that I’m a genius.”

“Hmmm.” Loki sipped his drink. “You are passably intelligent for a Midgardian.”

“And you’re passably tolerable for a prince.”

The teasing seemed to relax Loki further. “You’re too generous.” He gave Tony a tired smile. “I suspect that after dinner I’ll need to sleep. I’ve been sharing a room with Thor for six weeks, and he snores.”

“You need alone time. You’ve got it.” Tony had hoped to coax Loki to his bed, but he also couldn’t imagine living in close quarters with two hundred people for that long.

There was a knock at the door. “Boss,” FRIDAY said, “your dinner is here.”

“Come in,” Tony called.

A redshirt came in, pushing a food cart. There were only three plates. “Dr. Banner sends his regrets,” the woman told Tony, “but he said he needs some time to himself.”

“That’s fine.” Tony would catch up with him later. “Thanks for the food.”

“No problem, Mr. Stark.” She left the cart and closed the door behind her.

Tony didn’t talk much during dinner. Though he might have wanted to hear all about Loki’s adventures, he got the feeling Loki was relishing the quiet. It was comfortable, to Tony’s surprise.

He’d been right about Loki needing two plates. After the god was done eating, Tony asked FRIDAY, “Is the room next to mine open?”

“Yes, Boss. Dr. Banner chose a room at the end of the hall.”

“Great.” Tony led Loki out of his suite and into the one next door. He was quietly pleased to find it already well-stocked with toiletries and beverages. “I’ll let you get some rest. Come find me tomorrow, if you want. I’ll be running around talking to officials, probably.”

“Thank you again, Anthony.” Loki squeezed his shoulder lightly. “I will see you in the morning, most likely.”

Tony left the room, pulling the door shut. He needed to see how the politics were working out. “FRIDAY, where’s Thor?”

“Conference Room B, Boss.”

Sighing as he entered the elevator, Tony squared his shoulders. Time to get to work.


	6. Air

As Tony expected, it took a few days to get everything settled for the Asgardian refugees. Loki was both a help and a pain in the ass. In his blond form, which Thor saw right through, he acted as King’s advisor and wrangled the SI lawyer into a better deal for his people. But he also sweet-talked the U.N. rep into letting him address the Scandinavian nations over conference call, and by the end they were fighting over who got to have their ancestral deities reside in their country. Loki politely suggested they send in proposals for settlement, and the delegates promised them by the end of the week.

Tony had to admit he was impressed. Tony had read up on his Norse mythology after Loki had left last time; the guy definitely had a silver tongue.

When Loki wasn’t playing politics, he spent his time laying under a tree with a book or alone in his room. Tony didn’t blame him. The rest of the Asgardians were seeking solitude when they could, and were eating enough food that Tony was glad he was a billionaire. All of them avoided Loki, except Thor.

The brothers seemed to have hashed out their differences over the past several months. They were getting along well, and Thor took Loki’s advice seriously. Tony even heard them affectionately teasing each other at one point, and it made him happy. At least Loki had one other person on his side.

The thought of Loki not having friends kept coming back to haunt him. He could believe it, given the way his people treated him. Maybe Loki deserved it for tricking them, but Tony understood why Loki had done it. Besides, he should have had someone there to tell him it was a bad idea if he’d needed it.

Tony thought about Loki a lot. Especially, when he was laying in bed alone. He still wanted the god, and still remembered vividly how Loki had taken him apart that one afternoon. Tony still got himself off thinking about it, even when he hadn't wanted to after he’d decided Loki was never coming back. It had been some of the hottest sex of his life. He’d be a fool not to want more.

Then again, he was a fool to hope that Loki was willing. Loki had been clear about it being a one-time deal. It was stupid of Tony to hope the god had changed his mind. But soon they’d be living together, and Tony could all too easily imagine Loki tying him to the brand-new bed frame.

Tony _wanted_ so much. But he kept it to himself.

Once the wheels were rolling on establishing the refugees as people, Tony headed back to New York with Loki in tow. He’d had a convertible delivered to the compound, knowing Loki wouldn't like to be boxed in.

Loki relaxed as they drove away from the rest of the Asgardians, eyes hidden behind borrowed sunglasses, obviously enjoying the breeze in his short blond hair. That was still weird. “I like this mode of transportation,” he said.

“I’m glad. Thought you’d appreciate getting a little fresh air.”

“I do. Being on the ship was akin to prison, only with the other inmates constantly wanting me to help them with their petty problems.”

“Sounds horrible.”

“It was.” Loki smiled slightly when Tony glanced at him. “Shall I entertain you, Anthony?”

“What did you have in mind?” Tony couldn’t help but picture Loki’s mouth on his dick. Sex while driving was a terrible idea, even if Loki was willing, but his imagination didn’t care. He shoved the thought down, gripping the steering wheel tightly.

“I haven't told you all of what has happened since we last saw one another.”

Tony pulled onto the freeway, zipping into the left lane. “I admit, I’m curious.”

As Loki told the story, Tony found himself wanting to hug Loki. The god told his tale blithely, but Tony knew he wasn’t as calm about it all as he seemed.

“I’m sorry you had to go through all that.” Tony wished he could look at Loki, but they were getting into city traffic and he had to keep his eyes on the road.

A car honked near them, and Loki flinched. Tony hit the button to put the car’s top up, then closed the windows. “Sorry,” he offered. “New York’s loud.”

“I remember.”

It didn’t take long to reach the mansion. FRIDAY opened the gate automatically as Tony pulled in, then closed it behind them as the car slid into the garage. “Welcome to yet another Casa de Stark.”

“How many homes do you own?” Loki’s eyebrow went up, and he took his sunglasses off.

Tony thought. “This one, the cabin, one in California -- I had that one rebuilt after an, uh, incident -- and the family villa in Italy. Not that many.”

“Hm.” Loki got out of the car, and Tony followed suit after leaving his shades on the dash. “Plus, you have your tower and the compound.”

“True, but I don’t want to live at either.” Tony opened the door.

“I don’t blame you.”

When Tony turned around, Loki looked like his real self. He was relieved to see his green eyes and long black hair again. “Hey, there you are.”

Loki’s mouth quirked up. “You dislike the illusion.”

“I do. Never really been into blond guys.” Tony tensed, realizing what he’d just said.

But Loki just seemed amused. “Oh? You prefer dark hair?” He moved forward just slightly, just enough to make Tony’s heart pound.

Tony decided to go for broke, grinning up at Loki. “Dark hair, green eyes, sarcastic…”

Loki’s answering smile was wicked. “Good to know.” He pressed Tony against the door and tilted his head down.

Tony couldn’t deny an invitation like that. He kissed Loki, sliding his hands into the god’s hair. They both moaned as their tongues met. The kiss went on and on, until Tony had to tug Loki’s head back so he could get some air.

“I was afraid you wouldn’t want this,” Loki murmured, pupils blown wide. “I’ve thought of you since we last laid together. Tell me I can have you again.”

“Any way you want,” Tony breathed. “Please.”

Loki claimed Tony’s lips again, demanding this time. It made Tony’s knees weak, and he trembled as he held onto Loki. The god’s eyes were nearly black with desire. When he spoke, his voice was low and dark. “Take me to bed, Anthony. Now.”

Tony was barely able to walk up the stairs, he was so shaky. This was really happening. He’d wanted so badly, and now he was getting his wish granted.

The god didn’t even look around the bedroom Tony led him to. He just gripped Tony’s hair in one hand and tugged downward. “On your knees, pet.”

Tony slid to the floor, Loki’s hand still in his hair.

“You know what to do.” Loki’s tone was harsh, triggering Tony’s desire to submit.

Reaching out with both hands, Tony opened Loki’s pants and pushed them down. No underwear, much to his pleasure. Loki’s long, thick cock bobbed in the coolness of the room, and Tony’s mouth watered.

Loki pulled Tony closer, eyes hooded, guiding his dick between Tony’s lips. Tony did everything he could to please Loki, cradling his balls and using his tongue as much as he could with Loki slowly fucking his face.

“Hands behind your back,” Loki ordered. As Tony complied, the god increased his speed. He was using Tony for his own pleasure, and that turned him on to no end. His own cock throbbed as Loki took what he wanted. Tony was drooling around the dick in his mouth, moaning, and it only seemed to heighten Loki’s enjoyment.

“You’re going to swallow every drop like a good pet, aren’t you?” Loki was panting as his body tensed, his movements growing jerky.

Tony nodded as best he could without pulling his hair from Loki’s grip.

“Such a good boy for me. So-- willing--!” Loki thrust a final time, and come flooded Tony’s throat. Loki let go of his hair, pushed him backwards, and Tony swallowed. He licked his lips, gasping for air.

“Clothes off,” Loki commanded, staring down at Tony with hungry eyes. “I want you naked, _now_.”

Tony scrambled to obey.

“Have you ever been choked?” Loki asked.

Tony tensed. “Not in a long time.” Not since before Afghanistan. He made himself meet Lok’s weighty gaze.

“Do you trust me?” Loki’s eyes were serious.

“I do.” And Tony did, surprisingly. He was nervous, but not scared.

Loki nodded. “If you need to stop me, you pull my hair. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Loki.”

“Good.” Loki tugged him to the bed. “Lay down on your back and spread your legs for me.”

Tony laid down, aroused and mildly terrified. The fear only added to his desire. He wasn’t afraid of Loki going too far. He was afraid he’d like it too much.

Loki sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over Tony’s cock, licking the head. “You may make as much noise as you like. You make beautiful sounds, my pet. But you are not to move unless you need me to stop.”

Tony made his hands into fists, ready to clench them if he needed to. “Yes, Loki.”

Loki crawled into a better position between Tony’s legs and started licking and sucking in earnest. Oh, fuck, it felt amazing. Tony groaned with need and tensed up, trying not to thrust up into Loki’s warm, wet mouth. All too soon he was getting close to the edge.

The god stopped, kneeling upright, and Tony whined. “I can’t have you coming yet, my pet. Not until you’ve earned it.”

“Tell me what to do, Loki. Please.”

Loki gave him an oddly tender smile, given what they were doing. “Just relax and stay still. I’ll take care of you.”

A wave of gratitude made Tony tear up. “Thank you, Loki.”

Loki kissed his forehead softly. “Bring your knees up. Let me see your pretty hole.”

Tony obeyed, and Loki hummed with pleasure. Loki stretched himself out, lower than Tony could see his face, and then there was a tongue licking into him. Tony jerked, but tried to keep still. Loki’s mouth felt incredible, his tongue pushing into him and making him moan with pleasure. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sensations, and Loki started stroking Tony’s cock in time with the motions of his tongue.

Again, Tony got close to coming, clenching his fists tightly as he whimpered with need. Again, Loki stopped too soon.

Tony whimpered as Loki sat up. The god guided his dick into Tony’s wet hole, slicker than he ought to be. Magic lube? Tony filed the question away for later. Right now it didn’t matter. Loki was bigger than Tony remembered, and he tried to relax as Loki filled him.

“Oh, pet.” Loki kissed his forehead softly. “You feel like Valhalla.” Loki put his weight on one hand, the other gently closing around Tony’s throat. Not choking, yet. But Tony knew it was coming, and started to tremble. “Relax, little one. You’ll enjoy this. I promise.”

Tony took a deep breath and gazed into Loki’s eyes. Loki would take care of him. He nodded.

Loki pulled almost completely out of Tony, and then slowly cut off Tony’s air. Tony felt his eyes go wide, and Loki began to fuck him, those long fingers preventing him from breathing. Part of Tony wanted to panic, but the lack of air somehow heightened his pleasure.

Just before it got to be too much, Loki let go, still thrusting into Tony. Tony gulped in air. His dick hurt from being so aroused.

Loki squeezed his hand again, choking Tony. Tony felt like he was floating. Loki let go, but the feeling remained. Over and over, Loki cut off his air, still pounding into him.

Finally, Loki shifted, wrapping both hands around Tony’s neck, and began fucking him hard and fast. Tony came just before he passed out, and it was incredible. He came and came, emptying himself all over his chest as Loki’s come filled him.

Loki let go of Tony’s neck, and Tony gasped, desperately for oxygen. Loki watched him carefully as he got his breathing under control, then pulled out and curled around him. “You were very good for me, pet.” Loki kissed his cheek softly. “Did you like that?”

“I’m… not sure,” Tony slurred.

Loki just stroked his hair. “Thank you for letting me do this to you. It was wonderful. You were perfect.”

“Glad you liked it.” Tony closed his eyes. The praise was worth the fear. Worth everything.

A glass of water was held to his lips. Tony didn’t know where it came from and didn’t care. He drank greedily, then laid his head on Loki’s shoulder. “C’n I sleep now?”

“Of course, pet.” Loki wrapped his arms tightly around Tony and kissed his temple. “I will be here when you wake.”

Tony’s last thought was that he’d be devastated if Loki was lying.


	7. Lazy

When Tony came to, he found Loki dozing next to him. The relief he felt at the sight was overwhelming. If he’d been standing, he probably would have fallen over.

Hesitantly, he snuggled closer. Loki smelled a lot like sex and a little like incense. Tony liked it. He took a deep breath through his nose, deeply satisfied with life at the moment.

He had the thought that he could get used to this. He squashed it as much as he could. What they had was friends with benefits, at the most. Tony had only had one serious relationship -- Pepper -- and that had bombed spectacularly. They had been on a break when Ultron happened, but she didn’t want to deal with him anymore after that. It had taken them time to become friends again, but Tony could still remember her rejection. He never wanted to go through that again.

Tony shoved that thought aside, too. And he decided he needed to taste Loki instead. He brushed his tongue slowly against the god’s clavicle. Loki hummed in response, still asleep, so Tony did it again.

Green eyes slitted open. In that moment, Loki seemed like a smug housecat. “Did you want something, pet?”

Fuck, Tony loved it when Loki called him that. “Maybe.” He scraped his teeth lightly over Loki’s collarbone.

Loki chuckled, smiling. “Perhaps, I will let you show me what you can do with your lovely cock.”

Tony blinked in surprise and stopped paying attention to Loki’s neck long enough to look him in the eyes. “You want me to fuck you?”

“Don’t be so crass, pet.” Loki smirked. “But yes.” He eyed Tony assessingly. “I believe you’re too short to take me from behind--”

“Hey!”

“--but I will enjoy seeing your pretty face as you enter me.” Loki pulled Tony closer.

Tony pretended to pout. “It’s not my fault you’re so tall.”

Loki kissed him lightly. “Nor is it my fault you’re so tiny.” His emerald eyes were alight with laughter.

Tony bit his neck playfully in retaliation. _Tiny_. Hmph.

The god rolled onto his back, taking Tony with him. Tony absolutely did not yelp in surprise.

Loki kissed him again, this time with intent, and Tony forgot all about teasing. Nobody he’d ever met kissed as well as Loki did, and he could feel himself hardening against the god’s stomach. But Loki was stiffening against his thigh, so that was all good.

It was time to show Loki why Tony Stark had a playboy reputation.

Slowly he made his way down Loki’s body, mapping all the sensitive places, and tasting every bit of skin that appealed to him. Oh, and there were so many places. Loki was so tall, and there was so much of him to take in. His nipples were more sensitive than Tony’s, and Tony was pleased to discover the god liked a little bit of pain. Not as much as Tony did, but just a hint to spice up Tony’s caresses.

By the time he got to Loki’s cock, he was gratified to see it weeping moisture. Tony gladly licked the tip, drawing a gorgeous moan from the god, and then took him in his mouth. Tony wasn’t out to torture his god. He just wanted to make him writhe a little.

After a time, Loki reached down to tug at Tony’s hair. “You will fuck me _now_, pet.” Loki looked like he couldn’t decide whether he was annoyed or amused. Maybe both at once. “Or I will tie you down, ride you to my completion, and not let you come for the rest of the day.”

Tony sucked in a breath as Loki pulled his head up. The mental image of that was delicious, as was the implication that they would be having more sex tomorrow. But right now he had a god to please, and he didn’t want to disappoint Loki.

He knelt between Loki’s thighs. “Can I have some of that magic lube?”

Loki rolled his eyes, and in the next moment, Tony’s hand was slick. He rubbed some of it around the edge of Loki’s hole, trying not to tease, then used the rest to wet his cock. He guided himself so his tip was pressed against Loki’s ass, and he rocked forward, carefully.

The god was tight, but not too much so. Once the head of Tony’s dick was inside, he slid home slowly. Fuck, Loki felt amazing. Tony closed his eyes, savoring the moment.

“Pet,” Loki warned.

“Sorry, my god.” Tony smiled crookedly. “Just appreciating you.”

Loki gave a soft smile back before resuming his lofty expression from before. “I will appreciate you more if you would _move_.”

Tony laughed, a brief sound of delight as he leaned forward on his hands and started to fuck Loki.

“Ah! Much better,” Loki moaned, digging his heels into Tony’s buttocks. “That’s it. Harder. I won’t break.”

Loki kept egging him on until Tony was pounding into him with enough force to injure a human. He was pouring sweat, giving Loki everything he had, muscles burning as he tried to please his god. Loki threw his head back, arching upwards, and Tony could tell Loki was getting close. Tony’s hand still had some lube on it, so he wrapped his fingers around Loki’s dick and stroked too tightly for a mortal.

“Yes, yes, oh--!” Loki gripped Tony’s arms as he came, and the pain was enough to make Tony follow his god over the edge. His cock spasmed almost painfully, pleasure washing over him.

He caught his breath, enjoying Loki’s smug smile. “You’re like a cat, you know that?”

Loki laughed as Tony rolled off him. “You’re not the first person to make that comparison, but usually it’s because I’m angry.”

The mental image of Loki hissing at Thor made Tony chuckle. He collapsed onto the bed next to Loki. His entire body hurt, but that had been fantastic. “I’m starving, but I think I need another nap.”

“I have a better idea.” Loki picked his arm up, examining the finger-shaped bruises there with a sly smile on his face. “I can heal you. I should anyway. Your neck looks like someone tried to strangle you.”

Tony choked on a laugh. “I wonder how that happened.”

Loki giggled. There was no other way Tony could describe it. It was adorable, and Tony felt pleased with himself that he had been the reason for it. “Lay on your back,” he ordered.

Tony obeyed. “Is this going to hurt?”

“It shouldn’t. Let me know if it does.” Loki sat up and put his hands on Tony’s chest, his eyes focused on something only he could see.

Waves of warmth washed over him. His tired muscles stopped aching, and he glanced down to see a bruise on one arm fading out of existence. He hummed with pleasure.

Loki stopped. “Feel better?”

“I do, thank you.” Tony stretched. Damn. He hadn’t felt this good in ages. “What would you like to eat?”

“Surprise me.” Loki got out of bed, a button-down green shirt and black skinny jeans appearing on him out of nowhere. Suddenly his hair was perfect, too.

Tony scrambled out of bed. “Was that an illusion? Are you naked under there?” He poked Loki’s stomach. The shirt felt real.

“I am naked under my clothes, yes. But aren’t we all?” The god smirked.

Tony stuck his tongue out. “FRIDAY, sushi. Lots of it.”

“Yes, Boss.”

“I’m going to take a shower. Don’t answer the door unless you’re willing to go blond.”

Loki rolled his eyes. “I’m not an idiot.”

“I know you’re not.” Tony gave him puppy eyes. “Sorry?”

Loki chuckled. “I’ll forgive you this once.”

Tony bowed. “So kind of you, my prince.”

The god froze, stared at Tony for a long moment, and then breathed out. “Say that again and you’ll find yourself on your knees.”

Tony grinned. “I’d be delighted, _my prince_.”

\---

Tony didn’t get to shower until after the sushi arrived. It didn’t take much effort to get Loki to join him.

\---

Over dinner they talked about everything and nothing, speaking late into the night as they jumped from topic to topic fast enough that few could have kept up. And when they went to bed, Loki followed Tony to his room without any discussion. They had sex again, and then Loki pulled him close.

“Have you plans tomorrow, my pet?”

Tony thought about it. “No. Why?”

Loki smiled. “Good. It’s time I took you back to Muspelheim.”

Tony couldn’t wait.


	8. Family

After having morning sex and a large breakfast, Loki suggested Tony put on a nice suit. “We will be going to the palace,” Loki told him. “I’m sure you wish to impress.”

Tony couldn’t argue with that logic, especially since Loki was willing to enchant the suit so it wouldn’t catch fire.

Loki took his hand in his once Tony was ready to skywalk. Once Tony’s vision cleared, he noticed a black gate looming before them. On the other side of it was an orange and black building, imposing and heavy-looking.

Muspelheim was as bright as Tony remembered, the sky red as flame. The palace was surrounded by gardens with plants in shades of brown and gold. It made sense that a fire realm's greenery wasn't green. The flowers were beautiful though, and Tony hoped he could take a few back home to Bruce.

Tony saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned in time to see a man twice his height emerge from a gatehouse he hadn’t noticed before. “May I help you?” the giant rumbled.

Loki looked up at the giant as if the size difference was negligible. He was regal as he spoke, slightly louder than usual so the giant could hear him. “Prince Loki of Asgard and Prince Anthony of Muspelheim and Midgard, here to see Her Majesty.”

The giant bowed deeply to Tony, then more shallowly to Loki. “Please wait here.” He went back inside the gatehouse.

“You’re right,” Tony murmured to Loki.

“Hm?”

“I _am_ short for a fire giant.”

Loki flashed him a grin. “I did tell you.”

Someone approached the gate from the other side as it swung open. The woman was shorter, maybe seven feet tall, and she too bowed to the guests. “Welcome, Prince Anthony, Prince Loki. I am Svivor, of Queen Glut’s personal guard. Her Majesty bids you welcome. If you will, follow me?”

Svivor walked with mincing steps. Tony figured she was shortening her stride for him and Loki. She was silent as she escorted them to what could only be a throne room.

The ceiling was high, around five stories of a building back home. The walls were painted in vibrant murals with blues and greens that seemed shockingly in contrast to the rest of the realm. On a dais sat a tall woman with mahogany skin. She wore a black dress with gold embroidery, a matching crown atop her short red hair, and no shoes. Her throne looked more like a fainting couch made of iron, but was covered in orange pillows.

Princess Eisa reclined on a less elaborate couch to the right of the throne. A few other women were present. Tony wondered if Muspelheim was a matriarchy, or if they preferred to keep the genders separate.

“Cousin!” Eisa gracefully slid off her couch and walked down the steps to Tony, taking his hands in her own. She leaned down to kiss his cheek. “I'd wondered if you would ever return.”

“I’m sorry,” he told her sincerely. “Life’s been hectic on Midgard.” He glanced up at the queen, who was smiling kindly.

“Child, don’t monopolize your cousin when I have yet to be introduced.” The woman -- his great-aunt, if he understood his lineage correctly -- held laughter in her voice. Tony liked her already.

Eisa let go of one of Tony’s hands and turned them to face her mother. “Mother, Queen Glut, who rules all of Muspelheim. Mother, this is Anthony Stark, and his friend Prince Loki of Asgard.”

Tony bowed shallowly, seeing Loki bow in tandem through his peripheral vision. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty.”

The queen stood and took the steps down from the dais. As she approached Tony, her height decreased until they were the same size. Eisa stepped aside to give her mother room to pull Tony into a hug. “No formality is needed, nephew. Please, I am Aunt Glut unless the court is in session.”

Tony found himself smiling at her as she pulled back. “Well then, Aunt Glut. I’m sad to say you’re the only aunt I have, I think. My parents had no siblings, and died when I was a kid. I don’t have any brothers or sisters either.”

“You are alone?” She frowned.

“I have friends,” Tony said defensively.

“I did not mean to offend, nephew.” Her eyes were kind. “Family is everything on Muspelheim, and you have my sympathies that you were separated from yours at an early age.” She linked her arm through his. “Would you join me and Eisa in the garden? Loki, you are welcome as well.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty, but I will go visit Lady Gnissa while you become acquainted with Anthony.” Loki was formal, but Tony could see no tension in him. “Your family should have time together.” Loki gave Tony a small smile. “One of the palace servants can contact Gnissa when you are ready to depart. But please, take your time. I will be delighted to spend the day there.”

“Thanks,” Tony replied, returning Loki’s smile. “I’ll be in touch.” He was a little nervous about being left alone with these strangers, kind as they’d been. But this was important, and he understood why Loki was giving them space.

Loki bowed to Glut and Eisa once more, then vanished.

“Charming man,” Aunt Glut said as she led Tony out of the throne room. “How long have the two of you been lovers?”

Tony’s brain ground to a halt. “Uh.”

Glut laughed. “Perhaps Midgardians are less blunt?”

“No, no, it’s just… well, not long.” Tony knew he was blushing and cursed himself for it.

“Awww,” Eisa teased. “You’re adorable.”

“Hush, daughter. Don’t embarrass the man.” Glut squeezed his arm, still linked with hers. “We will spend the rest of the morning in the garden, nephew, and you may ask any questions you like. I have a council meeting this afternoon, but Eisa can show you our home till we meet again at dinner.”

“That sounds great, Aunt Glut.” Tony meant it. There were so many things he wanted to know, and so much to learn here.

Servants met them in the garden with what could only be the Muspelheim equivalent of high tea. They sat in the shade of a large tree and nibbled on foods Tony could have never dreamed up. And Tony listened and learned.

Muspelheim was currently a matriarchy, and had been one ever since Glut’s husband Logi had died almost a thousand years ago. He’d been young, for their kind, and the realm had been pretty sexist under his rule. Glut had assumed the throne and dealt with anyone who had complained. Over time things had become more equal. Glut and Logi had produced only daughters, none of whom had married yet, so Tony was the only royal man at the moment.

Tony asked Glut if that was a problem. She laughed at him. No Muspel would follow a mostly-Midgardian king, she said, even if he was the only available male.

He felt relieved. He’d keep his influence to Earth, gladly.

The most shocking thing Tony learned was that he was going to outlive pretty much everyone he knew, except the Asgardians and Loki.

“Normally you would live a mortal lifespan,” Glut explained, “but once your magic awoke things changed. You will not live as long as a full-blooded Muspel, but you should have a few thousand years left.”

A few thousand years. Mind-blowing. Tony put that away to think about later. Glut was almost six thousand, and she was barely middle-aged for her kind. He knew Asgardians lasted about five thousand, from the stories Thor had told him years ago.

Tony wondered how long frost giants lived. And then he felt horrified that the thought had crossed his mind.

He shoved that away for later, too.

“Tell me about your life on Midgard?” Eisa asked. “I’ve never been there.”

Tony told them stories of being a billionaire inventor superhero. About his bots and his AIs, his friends and his history. A little about his parents, when Glut asked. And then it was his turn to ask questions again.

He was getting a lesson in Muspel politics when a guard approached.

“Your Majesty, the council is assembling.”

Glut looked surprised. “I lost track of time. I’m sorry, Anthony.” She kissed his cheek. “I’ll see you both at dinnertime.” She got taller as she walked away.

“Can I learn to do that?” Tony asked Eisa.

“Do what?”

“Change my height.”

“Perhaps.” Eisa looked him over. “Not by too much, I would think.” She stood. “Come on. Let’s go find out.”

\---

By the time Loki returned, Tony was his height and wore a sort of kilt in the Muspel fashion. He’d lost his Midgardian clothes and shoes, and had on a few bits of jewelry from his cousin -- a chunky necklace, a bracelet, and an armband, all from gold and black metal with crystals embedded in them.

Loki was amused. “Fitting in, are we?” he asked after bowing to Glut and Eisa.

Tony grinned, enjoying being able to look Loki straight in the eye. “Trying to.”

The god huffed a laugh. “Your clothes won’t fit anymore.”

Tony just shrugged. “I’ll change size when we go home. My Iron Man suits wouldn’t fit anymore like this, either.”

“Speaking of home, are you ready?”

“I am.” Tony went to his aunt and gave her a hug, then did the same with his cousin. “I’ll be back sooner this time, if Loki can manage it.”

“That can be arranged,” Loki replied. “I will also endeavor to come up with a way Anthony can reach you without my help.”

“Thanks, Lokes,” Tony said, taking his hand for the skywalking.

“If you are successful,” Glut said, “the crown will owe you a debt.”

Loki bowed slightly. “I would do it anyway, Your Majesty, but I accept your offer.”

They said their goodbyes, and Loki took them home. They appeared in the bedroom, and Tony grinned. “Wanna see what it’s like to fuck someone your own size?”

Loki laughed at him, but he didn’t care. Having magic, even just a little bit, was great.

And the sex? Fantastic, as always.


	9. Blizzard

Several weeks passed.

Loki got his legal pardon and kept his hand in Asgardian politics. Norway won the bid for New Asgardia, promising land and resources to the gods in return for lessons in Aesir history and technology.

Tony worked on a suit that would allow him to use his developing fire abilities without melting the metal. Loki helped, mixing magic with Tony’s tech to produce nanobots that could resist heat and shape themselves according to Tony’s thoughts.

They ventured out, Loki disguising them both with illusions so they could pass by mortals unnoticed. Tony showed his friend the city, from nightclubs to plays to museums.

Loki took Tony to other realms: Muspelheim, of course, but also Alfheim and Vanaheim. The god created a permanent portal to the fire realm in Tony’s closet, as promised, so Tony could see his new family whenever he liked.

They had a lot of sex, much of which was kinky as hell.

Loki even became an Avenger, mostly to annoy Thor. Tony didn’t mind one bit. Loki looked damn fine in his armor.

\---

“Hey, Loki? Have you seen my work boots?” Tony glanced over the floor of Loki’s bedroom, hoping they would be there. It was the last place they’d had sex.

“By the door,” Loki called from the bathroom. The door was cracked open, and Tony could hear the shower running.

He spotted his boots. “Thanks!” He sat on the edge of the bed and laced his feet into them. He had an idea for a compressor that might work with the propulsion system he’d built, the one based on the Asgardian ship.

Loki poked his head out. His hair was white with shampoo bubbles. “I’m grilling steaks for dinner. Don’t get too carried away in the lab.”

“Yes, dear,” Tony snarked, blowing a kiss at Loki. The god rolled his eyes and disappeared back into the bathroom.

Tony headed out of the room, grinning. Loki could be fucking adorable. He hummed a catchy tune he’d heard recently as he headed down the stairs.

It hit him, halfway down, that he was in a relationship.

Oh.

He gripped the banister tightly, afraid his knees would give out. They’d been sharing the mansion, just the two of them, for almost three months. They rarely slept apart, although it was unintentional. It just seemed natural to fall asleep together after sex, regardless of whose bed they were in. They ate most of their meals together. Fuck, he and Loki shared half of Tony’s workshop.

They were a couple. There was no denying it.

Which meant Loki could break up with him, if he wanted to.

Loki fit so naturally into Tony’s life that he couldn’t imagine him not being there. Just the thought of Loki leaving was enough to make Tony’s chest feel tight.

“FRIDAY, let Loki know I’m going out for a while.”

“Will do, Boss.”

Tony picked up his sunglasses from beside the front door, then shrugged into his winter coat. FRIDAY opened the gate, and Tony walked out into the cold Manhattan afternoon. He didn’t have a destination in mind. He just needed to think.

Loki seemed happy, lately. He smiled often, and only got really upset when someone -- not Tony -- was being particularly obtuse. He seemed content to play his political games, create new spells, and travel with Tony whenever he felt like roaming. Sometimes he’d go out on his own, but he never stayed away overnight.

He didn’t seem to mind when Tony ignored him for hours when he was working. He gave Tony space when Tony needed space, and was close when Tony wanted closeness.

Huh. To think he was in a relationship, and it might even be a healthy one.

Tony found himself in Central Park after a while, and sat down on a bench. The wood was cold through his pants, so he warmed himself slightly with a thought. Magic was useful.

His peace was interrupted by a scream.

Tony ran towards the sound, even as other people fled in the other direction. A man in a blue and white spandex getup was shooting… were those freeze rays?

Tony laughed as he triggered the nanobots, stored in a pendant he and Loki had created together. As the tiny machines built the Iron Man suit around Tony’s body, he yelled, “Hey, asshole!”

Mr. Freeze turned to face him. “Iron Man! You’ve met your match!” Tony dodged a beam of ice coming from the man’s hand. “I am Blizzard!”

“Whatever you say, Frosty.” The nanobots slid smoothly away from Tony’s hand, and he sent a blast of fire towards the villain.

“What the fuck.” Blizzard looked stunned for a second, and Tony cackled. The look on the guy’s face was priceless. But he recovered fairly quickly, and Tony ducked as ice flew over his head.

Then, somehow, Loki was there, and he was stalking towards Blizzard. He was scowling. “You, a mere mortal, think you know something about ice?” Loki raised a hand, and Blizzard floated up off the ground.

“I’ve got this, Lokes.” Tony was amused, but he had to admit, anger looked good on his… boyfriend?

Blizzard took a shot at Loki. The god didn’t flinch, but he suddenly turned a beautiful shade of blue.

Anger had looked good. Rage did not. Loki flung the man away, eyes red, his mouth twisting unpleasantly. “You will pay for that, mortal.”

“Loki. Loki!” Tony approached his god slowly. “Don’t kill him. Are you okay?”

Loki stilled and looked at Tony, rage replaced by sorrow. “Frost giant,” Loki whispered.

“Oh.” With a thought, Tony retracted the faceplate of the suit. He gave Loki a small, encouraging smile. “You look beautiful.”

The moment was ruined by the return of the blue-suited moron. “You will pay, Stark! You will pay for what you've done to me!”

“What did I ever do to you?” Tony was tired of villains blaming him for everything.

Loki huffed, and magic ropes wrapped around the creep.

“You ruined my life, Stark!” Blizzard struggled to get free. In the process, his mask came off.

“Didn’t I fire you for stealing from me?” Tony rolled his eyes. “FRIDAY,” he said, knowing she could hear him through the nanobots, “call Hill and tell her I have a present for SHIELD.”

His watch vibrated under the suit in acknowledgement. His baby girl was making the call.

Blizzard continued to rant, until Loki waved a hand and a gag appeared in his mouth. The god focused for a moment, and then his blue skin faded to white. “You don’t mind?”

Tony knew what he meant. “You’re Loki, no matter what color you are.” Tony smiled up at him. “I love you.” Tony stilled. He wasn’t sure where that had come from. But he meant it.

Loki’s lips parted in surprise. “You--?” He took a breath. “Me too. I mean, ah--”

Tony grinned. “You’re adorable when you’re flustered.”

“I am _not_ flustered.” But Loki was blushing.

Tony retracted the suit and stepped into Loki’s personal space. “Sure thing, Snowflake.”

“Fuck you, Gimli.” But there was no heat in it. Loki’s eyes were sparkling with pleasure.

“I love you,” Tony said again. It felt good to tell Loki, even if it was a new realization.

“Infuriating creature.” It was said with tenderness.

Blizzard tried to shout through the gag in his mouth.

“What do you say we drop him off on Hill’s doorstep, and we go home so I can thank you properly for rescuing me?”

Loki’s eyes widened slightly as his pupils started to dilate. “I demand sexual favors as payment.”

“Anything you want, babe.” Tony smiled. “Anything at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after.
> 
> Blizzard is a real Iron Man villain. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Blizzard_(comics)


End file.
